


First Meeting of the Princes

by wyvern



Series: Pornalot 2018 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Bad Art, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: It's what it says on the tin. But with stickmen.





	First Meeting of the Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Pornalot 2018's Bonus challenge 1: Disney.](https://pornalot.livejournal.com/15426.html)
> 
> "Merlin" and all its characters belong to BBC, Shine, history and whatever else. It's not me, I'm just playing around with them.

Disney prince Arthur meets Disney prince Merlin (both wearing way too short princely capes, but shhhh...):

(They end up insulting each other, being forced together by King Uther and King Balinor who really want them to get along, become friends, then ending up loving each other, and then getting married and UNITING THEIR KINGDOMS when Uther and Balinor have both eventually kicked the bucket.)


End file.
